Rune-casting
'--APPROVAL ONLY-- Link to runes page: Runes' Rune-casting Rune-casting is a trade the majority of folk have only graced upon sparingly (situations of myth or rare first-hand occasions). The archaic art diminished into a dwindling prominence, and its origins are suspected as a gift of Vulcan to his apostles. As such, regarding the few rune-casters who do exist, persistent inquiry reveals their inability and unwillingness to pass on the knowledge they have acquired to any other individual, for fear of Vulcan’s warning: his promise to annihilate any rune-caster who dares to instruct those he has not deemed fit. Rune-casting itself is an amalgamation of fluency in the ancient language referred to only as `runic”, significant command over vitor, and impeccable devotion to smithing, and may only be learned once one has passed the Trials of Vulcan. Trials of Vulcan The means through which Rune-casting is acquired are through the Trials of Vulcan, an extensive presentation of one’s self to Vulcan, the God of Smithing. However, there is no precise location in which a Vulcanite hopeful (an individual attempting to become a Vulcanite, a follower of Vulcan) might contact him, therefore the most common methods of hopefuls consists of assuming a pilgrimage to shrines of Vulcan in the mountains, though nothing of his presence is ever assured. Seekers claim they must place before the shrine: an item of the smith’s highest quality, and an item of the smith’s lowest quality, as tribute to the God. If Vulcan deems the offerings acceptable, and the hopeful is unaccompanied, his apparition will appear before the individual. It is noted that the trials are seemingly different for each subject that manages to satisfy Vulcan, though their main themes revolve around skills of devotion, smithing prowess, judgement, and secrecy. Functions After an individual passes the Trials of Vulcan, they initiate a period of intensive study of about seven years, in which they become proficient in the runic language (reading, writing, and speaking), a language only bequeathed by Vulcan. Thus, they spend an additional period on developing their ability to manage vitor to a finite point of Rune-casting’s minimum requirement. Successful pupils are provided an engraving tool by the prestigious dignitaries of Vulcan. They must be wary however, for if a rune happens to be cast incorrectly, the faulty rune can cause impairment to the caster, or even death, depending on the attempted tier. The runic language is essential in casting especially, as the combination of words or creation of phrases and rune tiers can create entirely unique effects that the runes produce. For example, a rune of a mundane tier with the word, “Warmth”, and a rune of an elevated tier, “Encapsulate” inscribed into armour would produce an effect of the armour being ever-warm (when the runes are in a state of activation). The process is as follows: Engrave desired runic word or phrase into medium (rock, stratstone, chilltic steel, steel, etc.) Chant engraved phrases or words as vitor is poured into the rune(s), and as the rune(s) begin(s) to stimulate, speak the word or phrase of activation until the seal is complete. That being said, only a Rune-caster may absorb the value from and deactivate the capabilities of runes, through a process of drawing in the rune(s)’ vitor whilst intoning “Kal’wah” (the runic word for “quell”). Progression Rune-casting adheres to the key elements of progression in a field, though there are exceedingly few who are able to advance from the initial and intermediate stages. For any development to occur, the caster is required to study and hone their skills consistently in a process dubbed “Ze’kaltra”, the persistent conceptualisation of runes, and thereafter immediate destruction of said runes. Improvement in the field is a grueling task that requires the utmost devotion and isolation from facets of former lives (family, companionship, politics, loyalty, etc.) The progressive stages are as follows: Cholkreth (Beginner): Yet in their initial juncture at which they have only started to conceive Mundane runes. The runic language is unfamiliar and perplexing to them, and they are only capable of producing weaker words and phrases. Bolkreth (Intermediate): A considerable amount of time has been spent learning and improving their craft, and they are more so comfortable with the runic language and vitor management. Bolkreth casters are able to craft Elevated and Mundane runes. The sophistication of cast phrases however, is lacking, and their combinations cannot produce the unique effects comparable to those of the Venkreth. Venkreth (Master): The eldest, most sensible and disciplined casters of the Vulcanites who comprise a body of less than five at a time. Whilst overseeing and aiding Vulcan’s management of casters, they are capable of devising runes of great power, and are trusted by Vulcan to do so only when a situation demands it. They are fluent in runic, and compose phrases unmatched by the lower echelons. Venkreth casters construct Immaculate, Elevated, and Mundane runes. Footnotes * APPROVAL-ONLY based on judgement of OOC traits and IC character * Trials of Vulcan are formatted differently by Vulcan for each contender * Trials of Vulcan are required to become a rune-caster or learn the runic language